


on purpose, on purpose (i am going to care about you) [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Hand Touching, Hanging Out On The Floor Casually Exchanging Expressions Of Intimacy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Touch-Starved, hair petting, k-i-s-s-i-n-g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions
Summary: “Hold on.Hold on,” he hissed, going stiff under Aziraphale’s hands. “Are you— did you— what are youdoing?Do youknowwhat you’re doing?”“I’m playing with your hair, dearie.”“Yes,yes, Inoticed,” croaked Crowley, and he slid right out of Aziraphale’s lap and into a shellshocked sprawl on the floor at his feet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	on purpose, on purpose (i am going to care about you) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on purpose, on purpose (i am going to care about you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950700) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



> Come talk to me on tumblr @timeisaballofstring (main) or @ithnkperhapsyouvegotthewrongshop (GO nonsense)

Google Drive download:

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VQ_j3QX23YwvXIcrdgM5KuBzAPXJsh3C

mp3 / 4.9 MB / 14 minutes


End file.
